koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey02Mickey
| alliances = The Herd | place = 11/15 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 15 | season2 = Survivor ORG 4: Batangas | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 9/18 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 15 | days2 = 24 }} Mickey02Mickey aka Mickey is a contestant from Survivor ORG 1: Russia and Survivor ORG 4: Batangas. He is known for being the first ever returning player, along with Yoshi. Profile Name (Age): Mickey (20) Tribe Designation: Tuva Current Residence: "Dallas, TX" Personal Claim Of Fame: Being 20 and have defeated cancer. Inspiration In Life: Martin Luther King Jr., he stood up for Black Rights. Hobbies: Writing, Call of Duty, and playing the cello. Pet Peeves: Brats, people who think they are so smart and people who chew with their mouth open. 3 Words To Describe You: Handsome, Smart, and Strong. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My iPod because I LOVE music. A bag of popcorn (I LOVE popcorn) and a toothbrush. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: A mix of Russell Hantz and Vecepia Towery and Sugar Kiper. Sometimes heroic, sometimes villainous and sometimes under-the-radar. Reason for being on Survivor: To raise money for my soon-to-be family and to raise money in case my cancer comes back from remission. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I'm very determined, strong, smart and competitive. Survivor: Russia Voting History Survivor: Batangas Tribe Designation: Buwaya Hometown: Chicago, IL Current Residence: Dallas,TX Personal Claim To Fame: Getting in high school 2 years early. Inspiration In Life: Every nice person Pet Peeves: FAKE IDOLS Previous Finishes: 11th in Russia. Favorite Past Moment: The day I was accepted to play in Russia. Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG):'''Emma from Mali '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): All inactives and cheaters 'Why Did You Come Back?:'To prove that I'm not a sheep and I can play this game. Voting History Trivia * Mickey, along with Perry, were the first people to participate in a tie vote. ** He is the first person eliminated in a tie. * Mickey, along with Yoshi, were the first ever returning players. * Mickey currently holds the record for the most votes cast against someone in a single season, receiving 15 votes in Batangas. ** Although Nick would get more votes at 16, most of them did not count because he played the hidden immunity idol twice. * Mickey is the first person to be voted out unaminously voted out in Batangas. * Mickey is the first ever jury member. * Mickey was the first returning player to end with a total of 21 votes from both seasons. He was followed by Nick, Sam, and Aston ** Mickey is the only one to not participate in Survivor ORG 5: Norway Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Russia Contestants Category:Tuva Tribe Category:Sahka Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Batangas Contestants Category:Buwaya Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Batangas Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Nakaligtas Tribe